It's Beginning to feel a Lot like Christmas
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Can she prove to him that Christmas really is a time of joy? Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Written because I am insanely excited for Christmas. TV version, Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan.  
_

**Rating: **_T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Vampire Diaries and I WANT Damon for Christmas… pretty please._

_It's just started snowing here EEEEEKKKKKK! :D :D :D Anyway enough of my excitement and enjoy the story and pleasee review *puppy dog eyes*. I'm planning to post short chapter frequently rather than long chapter occasionally in the lead up to Christmas. _

**It's beginning to feel a Lot like Christmas **

**Chapter 1:**

It was mid December and the weather had dropped to freezing temperatures. It simply felt like the approaching season due to the frosty mornings and evenings that were punctuated by the luke-warm sun during the day. Elena was sitting in the living room, watching the weather forecast for the following week with her long-time vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore.

"And the spell of frost will settle into some snow flurries by Tuesday lunchtime," the reporter said, smiling his best camera smile. "The snow should settle by Wednesday and be set for the following week... It looks like we're going to have a White Christmas, everybody."

Elena turned to gaze at Stefan, her eyes radiating excitement. "It's going to snow!" she exclaimed, holding his hand tightly.

Stefan smiled back at her and moved to kiss her. Elena gazed into his bright eyes and returned his loving smile. The moment was interrupted by loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well that's the last box," Jeremy said, placing a large cardboard box on the floor in front of the couch. He gave a sigh of relief as he sat down on the couch opposite his sister and her vampire. Jeremy flipped open the box's lid and took out a piece of gold tinsel before chucking it at Elena. Stefan regarded the object curiously as it glittered in the soft light.

"Is it really that time of year again?" he asked, fingering the ends of the tinsel.

Elena nodded. "Yes, Aunt Jenna sent Jeremy up to get all the decorations out of the loft this morning. Do you need help getting yours up?"

Stefan tried to hide a sheepish smile. "Actually, we don't have any," he confessed.

"What?" Elena exclaimed.

"Well, Damon hates them and always refuses to let me have any," Stefan shrugged.

"I'm going to have a serious word with your brother," Elena said, her voice going cold.

"I doubt you'll change his mind," Stefan tried but he knew he wound give in and take Elena to see Damon anyway. Elena pulled on scarf, hat, gloves and coat and made her way to Stefan's car.

"Leave me to talk to him," Elena begged. "He'll be less defensive if it's just me."

Stefan agreed because he could tell this was important to Elena. "I'll see you later," he said, deciding to go and hunt while he was waiting.

Elena walked briskly to the door and found it was unlocked. She let herself into the house and called out Damon's name, listening to hear him approach in vain. As if she would be able to hear the panther-like vampire moving through his home.

"Damon?" she tried again and this time louder.

She finally became aware of his presence when she felt his breath on her neck, blowing her dark hair and sending tingles down her spine.

"How can I help you, princess?" he asked as she turned to face him, making Elena scowl at the nickname.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Elena said, watching his eyebrows raise at the comment.

"Fire away," he invited smugly, moving over to one of the couches and relaxing back into it.

"Stefan said you don't have any Christmas decorations," Elena accused, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

Damon looked at her with his pale blue eyes. "Who needs such a stupid, pointless festival?" he asked, folding his hands over one another. "It's such a waste of time!"

Elena scowled once again. She seemed to be constantly frowning or scowling or some similar reaction when she was around Damon. "I happen to like Christmas," Elena said, her tone cold. "And I'm sure you would too if you gave it a try."

"How sure of that are you, princess?" he asked Elena, smirking his beautiful smirk.

Elena let the nickname go. "Very," she said defiantly.

"Sure enough to bet on it?" he asked, a funny look of amusement in his eyes that Elena didn't trust.

"Umm... Sure," she said. "What do you want?" Elena asked and regretted it almost immediately. What did she think Damon would want if he made a bet with her?

"A date, with no fighting," Damon said smiling. "And if you are right, then I shall host the perfect evening for you and a man of your choice."

"Okay," Elena hastily agreed, "but no lying just so you can get a date with me. You have to tell me if you enjoy yourself."

"Okay, agreed."

Elena smiled, her brown eyes glittering in excitement once again.

"So, what is step one to the perfect Christmas?" Damon asked, standing and walking over to her.

"Well first we need to get decorations for the house," Elena said. "And that means we have to go-"

"Shopping," Damon cut her off, looking horrified at the idea, just as most men would in his situation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Written because I am insanely excited for Christmas. TV version, Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan.  
_

**Rating: **_T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Vampire Diaries and I WANT Damon for Christmas… pretty please._

_I'm giving you two chapters now because I don't know when I can get to the computer for an update._

**It's beginning to feel a Lot like Christmas **

**Chapter 2:**

Damon opened the passenger seat of the car for Elena and moved around to the driver's seat. As the car started moving, Elena's iPhone buzzed. She unlocked the screen to see a message from Stefan.

_'Everything okay? Hope you're managing to convince Damon. Love Stefan'_ it read and Elena smiled at her boyfriend's concern.

She quickly typed in a response. _'Yes, fine. We're going shopping for decorations. :D See you later, Elena x'  
_  
"Who was it?" Damon asked noisily.

"Stefan," Elena replied, ignoring the gaze he gave her as he asked.

"What did my dear little brother want?" Damon asked, guiding the car round a corner with the steering wheel.

"To see if his mean, nasty older brother was behaving himself," Elena replied, hating the way Damon smirked out of the windscreen in front of him.

"Is he?" Damon asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"He was," Elena said with a sigh, "but not anymore."

Damon gave another laugh and they sat in silence for the rest of the journey, Damon eyeing Elena and laughing at the resentful look on her features whilst Elena tried to distract herself with the radio. She was greatly relieved when they pulled into the parking lot.

Elena got out the car and slammed the door more harshly than Damon would've liked. However, he didn't say anything and just locked the car, following Elena into the store. They picked out a trolley and Elena began to count of the items they needed.

"... Fairy lights, tinsel, baubles, stockings, a wreath..." Elena said, leading Damon towards a stand of brightly coloured lights.

Damon insisted on White lights for the house and tree, saying he didn't want red and green and orange and yellow and pink lights. Elena bet he would've liked black but sadly, lights just didn't come in that colour.

Next they found the section that sold baubles. Elena pointed out some pretty silver and white ones that she thought would match the lights Damon had picked. She also picked up some silver angels that were holding various heavenly items such as harps, candles and flutes. Damon chose a large silver star to go at the top of the tree and added it to the growing pile in the trolley.

They then picked out a wreath for the front door. It was decorated with miniature foil wrapped gifts that were blue and tied with silver ribbon. Then Damon grabbed some silver tinsel to go on the tree after arguing with Elena whether they should get gold or silver to match the other decorations on the tree.

Elena then showed Damon to a rack of Christmas cards. He chose some made of black velvet with gold writing on them and this didn't surprise Elena at all. He chose matching wrapping paper and gift tags at Elena's insistence. Elena found him a stocking made of deep navy blue velvet that was studded with silver stars and covered in fluffy white material at the top. He picked a similar one, but in green, for Stefan. Lastly they ordered a Christmas tree to be delivered to the Salvatore's house because it wouldn't fit in Damon's sports car.

Damon gave sigh of relief, "that's everything, right?" he asked, making his way towards the cashier.

Elena grabbed his arm to stop him. "That's all the decorations," she corrected, "now we need to get bits for food. And you'll have to buy presents for everyone at some point."

"What sort of Christmas foods does a vampire need?" Damon asked disbelievingly, mouthing the word 'vampire' so no one else would hear it.

"Just because you don't need them, doesn't mean you can't enjoy them," Elena told him sharply. "We need things for Christmas cake, mince pies, candy sticks, Christmas pudding, gingerbread ingredients, mulled wine... I'll get Jenna to have you and Stefan over for Christmas lunch, so you won't need those bits..."

Damon gave a long sigh and allowed Elena to lead him around the store for the things she thought they needed. She also picked up a couple of CDs of Christmas music and carols and some DVDs of Christmas movies. Then they paid for their purchases and went back to the car.

Damon put the stuff in the trunk and slammed it shut before joining Elena inside the car. He turned to look at her. "I am never going shopping with you ever again," he stated, "that was horrible... I think I may hate Christmas. I said it was a waste of time," he said, starting the engine.

"Well, no-one likes the shopping bit," Elena argued. "The actual putting up the decorations is the fun bit. You just didn't have any to put up already."

Damon didn't answer her and pulled away, speeding up the road. Elena desperately wished that Caroline's mom would catch him and pull him over for a speeding fine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Written because I am insanely excited for Christmas. TV version, Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan._

_**Rating: **__T._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own beautiful Damon. If I did, he and Elena would've been a couple from the very start. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and alerted this story! It made me feel sooo happy yesterday and I wasn't feeling so great... so thank you all... I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming! :D Anyways, here's some more Elena and Damon fluff for you all! _

**It's beginning to feel a lot Like Christmas**

**Chapter 3:**

When they arrived back at the Salvatore house, Stefan had returned from his hunt. Elena greeted him with a kiss and the three collected all the items from the boot of Damon's car. Elena told Damon to put all the decorations in a pile in the living room, ready for when the tree was dropped off at the house. Stefan took some of the lights to the doorway so they could be put up on the outside of the house and then they put the DVDs and CDs in a pile on the coffee table in the living room. Elena popped one of the CDs in to the CD player to play and they put the edible bits in the kitchen. Elena then sent the two brothers out to put the fairy lights up.

She sat back and just enjoyed listening to the Christmas music. It was about ten minutes later when she heard the sound of shouting voices. Elena rushed to the door to see what was happening.

"If I was human, you would've killed me," Damon snarled at Stefan, pushing him. Elena could see his fangs were retracted and his eyes were dark with fury.

"But you're not," Stefan replied calmly, "and you're fine, Damon."

"What happened?" Elena asked before Damon could respond.

"I tripped over the box of fairy lights that Damon left under the ladder and knocked the ladder down-" Stefan began to explain.

"And I was standing on the ladder at the time," Damon growled, his eyes narrowed at Stefan.

"I didn't do it on purpose and you did leave the box under the ladder," Stefan insisted. He gave a deep sigh. "Perhaps you and Elena should do the decorations yourselves," he suggested, walking in the direction of the house.

Elena glared at him. "That was completely unnecessary," Elena told him.

Damon shrugged and went back to putting the lights up. Elena leant on her car and wished she'd put her coat on before coming outside.

"Damon?" she finally asked.

"Hmm?" he answered absently.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" she said, fiddling with her fingers.

"I already told you, princess, it's a pointless waste of time," he said, jumping down from the ladder, even though he'd just complained to Stefan for making him jump from that height. Elena noted that he'd already finished putting up all the lights on the house. "People spend money on awful decorations and food that just makes them fat and buy each other gifts that no-one really likes."

Elena frowned. "You've got it all wrong, Christmas is wonderful because you spend time with your friends and family," she said, remembering many wonderful Christmases that she had with Jeremy and Jenna and Bonnie and Caroline... And Mom and Dad.

"Yes, well, if you're a vampire and the majority of your family died one hundred and fifty years ago, you wouldn't find Christmas that fun either," Damon replied, his eyes going cold. "And Stefan and I have never been close enough to have a family Christmas... So, there you go... That's what Christmas is to one lonely vampire." His eyes were focused on the ground as Elena moved closer to him and wrapped him in a close hug.

"I'm sorry, Damon," she said, "I didn't think..."

"Its okay, Elena," he said.

That was the moment when the delivery man arrived to drop off their Christmas tree. Elena pulled herself from Damon's strong embrace and rushed towards the man who was pulling a tall green tree from the back of his red van. Damon felt several shades colder when she left the safe circle of his arms. Elena asked the man to take the tree indoors and called Damon to help. They placed the tree in one corner of the living room. Elena started to take the decorations out of their boxes whilst Damon showed the man to the door.

"Well, hope you and the missus have a very happy Christmas," he said pointing in Elena's direction. Damon could hear he was thinking about how lovely Elena was and thought Damon was very lucky to be hers.

"She's not my girlfriend," Damon said grumpily, annoyed that this idiot had reminded him that Elena was Stefan's and not his.

"Oh, okay," the young man said, obviously surprised. "Well, have a good one with whoever you spend it with."

Damon shut the door in his face and resisted the urge to open it again and punch him for making him think about who Elena belonged to. He made his way back to the living room, feeling in an even worse mood than he had previously.

Elena didn't seem to notice. She handed him another string of those blasted fairy lights, to put up around the tree. Damon managed to get part of the wire twisted around his leg and tripped, almost pulling the whole tree down on himself. He decided he wasn't to blame. It must be Elena's fault for distracting him, as a vampire of his power wasn't clumsy.

After they got the lights set up and working, Elena passed Damon the tinsel to wind around the tree.

"Careful you don't get caught in this one," she teased.

Damon cocked his head at her and pursed his lips. "I would say the same to you," he commented.

Before Elena could as what he meant, he threw the end of the tinsel around her ankles and tripped her over. Just as Elena expected to hit the cold, wooden floor of the Salvatores' home, Damon caught her in his arms and picked her up in a bridal fashion. He grinned at her widely as she looked into his cerulean eyes. His smile slowly failed due to the intense look they shared and Damon found himself drawn to her lips. Just as he moved into kiss her, Elena placed a finger to his own lips.

"No," she said, her brown eyes furious. "Let me go!"

Damon reluctantly put her down and watched her move over to the tree, placing baubles on its branches. He joined her and placed the silver angels at intervals around the tree. It was quite a small space around the tree and as they worked, Damon silent and Elena humming along to the carols playing on the stereo, they often brushed hands or felt each other's breath on their backs.

Finally they had only the star left to put on top of the tree. Elena allowed Damon to hold her on his shoulders so that she could reach the top of the tree. Damon placed his hands comfortably on Elena's toned calves. She didn't comment about how nice his hands felt but when the tree was finished, she slid down and gave him a joyful hug. Damon smirked to himself as he felt her arms wound around him for the second time that day.

They stood back to admire their handy work and Damon secretly thought that the tree dressed in silver and gold, was actually quite pretty and kind of regal. Not that he'd ever admit that to Elena. And definitely not Stefan.

After staring at the tree for a few minutes, Elena excused herself to join Stefan upstairs and Damon found himself a blood bag before settling on the couch. He couldn't help but admire the tree again and thought that the proudest thing about this tree was that he and Elena had achieved it together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Written because I am insanely excited for Christmas. TV version, Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan._

_**Rating: **__T._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own beautiful Damon. If I did, he and Elena would've been a couple from the very start. _

_So yes, here's another chappie. I have many ideas for this now and I can't wait to write more. Keep the reviews coming please!_

**It's beginning to feel a lot Like Christmas**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hi," Jenna called out as she heard the front door slam shut. "How was school?"

"Same old," Elena said sighing and tossing her school bag on the hallway floor. She went into the kitchen where Jenna was sitting at the table with a pen and notepad. "Though you have to tell Alaric he's giving us too much homework," she groaned.

Elena poured herself a glass of juice from the fridge and sat down opposite her aunt.

"I'll bear that in mind," Jenna said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Elena said, taking a sip of her drink. Jenna went back to writing on her pad and Elena watched her curiously.

"What are you doing?" the younger girl asked, watching frustration spread on her aunt's features.

Jenna lifted her head and placed her pen down on the table's wooden surface, her full attention on her niece. "I'm trying to make a list of all the things I need for Christmas," she explained. "But there's just so much to do and I'm sure I'm going to forget something... And I want us all to have a really nice Christmas."

Elena smiled and reached for Jenna's hand. "That doesn't matter," she insisted. "I just want to spend time with you all."

"But your Mom always made everything so perfect... I wish I could be her, for you and for Jeremy," Jenna stated, looking even more flustered.

"Mom knew what was important," Elena said softly. "It didn't matter if Dad burnt the turkey or the Jeremy smashed her expensive china, Mom loved Christmas for the time it gave her with her family. And I know we'll have a fantastic Christmas together."

Jenna nodded. "Speaking of arrangements for Christmas, I wondered what Stefan's plans were," she said.

"I don't think he has any..." Elena replied, pushing her hair over her shoulders. "Could he and Damon join us for lunch?"

Jenna frowned slightly, trying and failing to disguise her expression. "Maybe... just... Stefan...?" she requested, her tone hesitant.

"You can't leave Damon alone on Christmas day," Elena exclaimed. "Stefan is all he has!"

"Your feelings for Damon aren't changing, are they, Elena?" Jenna asked, her eyebrows raised.

Elena shook her head. "No!" she replied, venomously.

"What's this really about?" Jenna asked, laughing slightly.

"Okay, so I made a bet with Damon that I could get him to like Christmas and in order to do this I have to show him what Christmas is like," Elena explained.

"You made a bet with Damon?" Jenna asked, disbelief written on her face.

"Yes and if I loose I have to go on a date with him," Elena said defensively. "So I have to win!"

Jenna held back a laugh. "Okay," she smiled, "Damon can come for Christmas lunch too."

"Thanks, Jenna," Elena said, giving her aunt a quick hug and retreating to her room.

Once Elena was in her room, she took out her books to do her history homework and placed her stationary on the desk next to her. Just as she was finishing the first paragraph of her essay, her iPhone buzzed. She got out of her chair and fetched the phone from her bag. There was a text message from Damon.

It read _'What's the next step in our Christmas preparations, princess? Or is this all just a ploy to get some alone time with sexy me? ;) Damon.' _

Elena gave a sigh, counted to ten to calm herself and typed in her reply. _'You wish! And we could cook some of the food we brought ingredients for. Elena.'_

Damon's reply was almost instantaneous. _'I do wish. What are we waiting for then? Shall I come and get you or will you drive here? Damon.'_

_'Neither. I'm doing history homework. You'll have to wait. Elena.'_ Elena typed in frustration. She sent the message and sat back down at her desk and continued with her essay.

Seconds later her phone buzzed again and Elena grabbed it crossly. _'Surely I'm more interesting than the work. I'm sure Alaric will understand why you preferred to spend time with me. Damon.'_

_'You're nowhere near as interesting. Leave me alone! We can bake a Christmas cake once I finish this essay... If you don't annoy me to death first! Elena.' _

Elena returned to her work, discovering that she'd made several mistakes during the time she was texting Damon. She was surprised when she wasn't interrupted by her phone once again. She hadn't actually expected Damon to listen to her when she asked him to leave her alone.

Several minutes later she felt someone's eyes on her and when she turned to look, Damon was lazing back on the pillows of her double bed. He looked kind of cute resting on the lavender silk and with her old teddy bear pressed against his cheek. She shook her head quickly to clear it of these thoughts and fixed him with the glare she felt he deserved.

"I don't believe you!" he said, holding her gaze steadily. "Surely such a gorgeous vampire as myself is way more interesting than some silly history essay." he smirked that smirk that only Damon Salvatore could.

Elena breathed deeply in order to keep calm, reminding herself that engaging in a fight with a vampire would never end well for her. Damon, of course, would come out of it just fine. "It doesn't matter what is more interesting, Damon, I have to do it," she said, playing with the pen in her hand.

"Well, you'll just have to give Alaric some excuse as to why you haven't done it," Damon told her, rising off the bed and walking towards her.

"And why's that," Elena asked coldly.

"Because you and I have a cooking date!" he exclaimed, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. He then jumped out the window and ran towards his and Stefan's house, Elena pounding her fists uselessly on his back all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Written because I am insanely excited for Christmas. TV version, Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan.  
_

**Rating: **_T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I wish it was mine!_

_So I had the VD soundtrack on in the background while I was writing this- should've been Christmas music really- and I just thought that they use such amazing songs in VD. I can see I shall be spending lots of money on itunes when I go to download some. Also does anyone have the VD soundtrack CD? Could they tell me if it's got any of the good songs or whether it's worth downloading the individually? _

_Also I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! Hehehe! Thanks for all you reviews once again. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!_

**It's beginning to feel a Lot like Christmas **

**Chapter 5:**

It wasn't until they were inside the Salvatore home that Damon put Elena down. Fuming, Elena strode quickly towards the door, determined that she wasn't going to let Damon win this game. However, Damon's vampire speed meant that he had reached the door even before she had taken three paces. Elena glared at Damon, whose blue eyes were full of amusement.

"Let me go, Damon!" she snapped.

Damon ignored her, merely smirking in a way that was entirely too beautiful and annoying for Elena. Elena tried to dodge him once again and Damon, like a playful cat with a mouse between his paws, allowed her halfway to the door before blocking her once again.

They repeated this game of cat and mouse a couple more times until Damon was backed against the door with Elena clawing for the door handle behind him. Damon placed his hands on her hips to hold her close to him and prevent her from escaping the contact.

"I know it's difficult to resist being near me but you only need to ask if you want to be close, Miss Gilbert," Damon said, his eyebrows raised and his lips upturned. "We don't need to play these silly games."

"Damon, I think it's time that _you _stop playing 'silly games' actually," Elena said sharply, trying to step backwards out of the circle of his arms. Damon pulled her closer so that their chests were touching.

"But you love them, Elena," he argued, his tone low and silkily seductive. "Almost as much as you love me!" He said the last at such a low whisper that if he hadn't spoken them into her ear, Elena wouldn't have heard her.

It took a minute for the meaning of his words to punctuate through the fog of desire that his tone inspired and Elena's lust quickly turned to fury. "How dare you?" She exclaimed, moving her hand to slap him. Damon caught her wrist and bent leering lips to press to her palm.

Elena's glower became even fiercer. "Damon," she said, her tone dangerous. "You're going to let me go right now! And then you're going to take me home to finish my history essay… No, I've had enough of you for now, I'll walk home."

"Actually," Damon said, the same smirk still spread across his lips, "I'm not going to do any of those things."

"STEFAN!" Elena shouted, hoping that her boyfriend would come down and tell his brother to stop being an arsehole. "STEFAN!"

"There's no point in calling for Saint Stefan, princess," Damon said, "he's gone to help Caroline with _vampire stuff_. I made sure. Come on, let's cook," he said, cocking his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Elena sighed, almost ready to agree to anything just to get of Damon's embrace that was far too warm and comfortable. Not to mention his heavenly scent. "I hate you," was all she said, following Damon towards the kitchen, whose smirk had turned from closed lipped to a full leering grin.

"No, you don't," he said, turning to place a finger to her lips before she could argue the opposite. "Now, let's cook," he said, feigning excitement.

"Okay, so we need the flour, sugar, eggs, butter, currents, raisins, sultanas, fruit peel and cherries," Elena listed, watching Damon rifle through the bags of the ingredients they'd brought the previous day. "And a bowl and a wooden spoon."

"Elena," Damon said, turning to look at her," wouldn't this cake taste so much better if we put some blood in it?" His tone was sincere. "I could get a blood bag from downstairs."

"No!" Elena exclaimed looking horrified. "This is the recipe."

Damon began to laugh at the look on her face. "Fine, we'll make it your way _but _I bet it will be horrible!"

Elena began to instruct him what to put in the bowl; sugar, butter, eggs and told him to mix them. When it came to adding the flour, Damon dropped it in way too harshly, meaning that the flour rose up in a large cloud and fell straight into Damon's dark hair and onto his favourite leather jacket. Damon frowned and looked really angry. Meanwhile Elena decided that Damon looked very cute with flour in his hair. She tried to dispel this thought and started to laugh in order to distract herself.

Damon turned to glare at her. "You think this is funny?" he asked.

Elena could only answer him with a nod because she was laughing so hard. In response, Damon took a handful of the flour out of the bag and placed it in her hair.

Elena squealed. "Oh, Damon Salvatore, you are _so _dead," she said, filling a bowl with some water and dumping it on Damon's head. Damon now had wet flour stuck in his hair, on his clothes and covering his blue eyes.

"Come here, you!" Damon snarled playfully and reached out his arms to Elena. Elena backed away until she was cornered against the opposite work surface. Damon wrapped his arms around her in a hug, transferring wet flour all over her.

"Ewww," Elena complained as he pulled back which started a fresh bout of laughing for the both of them.

They finished the cake and put it in the oven, setting the timer so they would know when it was cooked.

"So," Damon said brightly. "Shower?"

"Yes," Elena said.

"Come on then," the eldest Salvatore brother said, taking her hand in his.

"Not with you, Damon!" Elena said, wrenching her hand from him.

'Well you completely walked into that one, didn't you, Gilbert?' Elena thought as she watched Damon's sexy flour-covered form walk away from her own.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Elena tries to get Damon into the Christmas spirit, employing all the tricks from her childhood. Written because I am insanely excited for Christmas. TV version, Elena/Damon, some Elena/Stefan._

**Rating: **_T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I watch every week, just in the hope that one of those beautiful brothers will be mine… no such luck though!_

_OMG I actually cannot believe the number of people that have either put this story on their alerts and favourites and the people who have put me on favourite author/author alert and who have reviewed this. It means so much to me! Thank you so much! And I'm sooo sorry this update has taken so long to come- I could not think how to continue this. Hope you like it! And sorry if Damon is a little out of character here and that it's short._

_JLF xx_

**It's beginning to feel a Lot like Christmas **

**Chapter 6:**

"What are we doing this afternoon then?" Damon asked Elena as she came through the door. Stefan had been to pick her up and after their fun baking the previous afternoon, Damon was desperate to get on with their Christmas plans. He'd enjoyed the time spent flirting with and teasing Elena, especially since he didn't have Stefan breathing down his neck for the entire afternoon. Although he was still annoyed about the flour that refused to come out of his black leather jacket. He was pretty sure it was ruined for good and he was going to have to buy a new one. Today he'd chosen a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt (as usual) but he felt desperately out of place without his jacket.

"No leather jacket?" Elena asked him, her eyes glinting in amusement. Damon answered her with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Elena continued as Stefan took her coat.

"You know why!" Damon exclaimed, his voice frosty.

Stefan looked between the two of them, confused, which made Elena laugh. "Damon is a _very _messy cooker," Elena said, once she had calmed down, "his jacket got covered is flour."

"And it still is covered," Damon grumbled, "because _someone _put water on the flour. And now it won't wash off."

"Well that was unfortunate, wasn't it?" Stefan said, unable to resist joining in Elena's mocking of his brother.

Damon made a sour face. "So, what _are _we doing then?"

Stefan held Elena's hand firmly in his. "Elena and I are going to watch a movie," he said in a tone that clearly said Damon wasn't invited to join them.

"Can it be scary?" Damon asked gleefully, ignoring the fact that Stefan definitely wasn't offering for him to join them. Damon couldn't help but imagine Elena cuddling up to him in fear.

"No," Elena exclaimed. She turned to Stefan to make her suggestion of what they should watch. "I bought 'The Grinch' when Damon and I went shopping a couple of days ago," excitement coloured her tone.

"Of course we can watch that, Elena, love," Stefan said, leading Elena into the living room and searching for the DVD in the pile that was on the floor.

"Do you have any popcorn?" Elena asked Stefan, gazing at him tenderly.

"I think so," Stefan replied and moved to the kitchen to make some. It never failed to surprise Elena that Stefan kept such a strange variety of foods in the kitchen.

"So, what's this film about?" Damon asked, pouring some blood into one of his crystal glasses. He relaxed back onto one of the couches and Elena pointedly sat on the one on the other side of the room.

"A horrid, heartless monster who has to learn the true meaning of Christmas," Elena explained, pressing play so the DVD would load. "A bit like you, really," she teased.

Damon raised his eyebrows, feigning annoyance but he didn't comment. "And does he learn his lesson in the end?" Damon asked, playing along with her game. He took a sip of blood and savoured it.

"Well you'll just have to watch the movie and find out," Elena smiled, accepting some popcorn off Stefan as he came back into the room. He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her as Elena pressed play again.

Damon looked rather lonely on his own, on the couch, with nothing but a glass of blood to keep him company. However, Stefan and Elena looked very cosy, snuggled up in each other's arms with the Christmas tree just behind them, it's lights causing Elena's hair to glow. Elena couldn't help but think of the first time she'd watched the film with Jeremy and her parents. Jeremy had been about five at the time and refused to go to bed on Christmas Eve because he thought The Grinch was going to come and steal all his presents. Stefan kept kissing her on the cheek and rousing her from her memories. Then Damon decided to start commenting on everything, such as 'why did the townspeople have such funny noses?' Elena decided Damon was a completely impossible person to watch a children's film with.

Towards the end of the film, just as The Grinch realises that he has acted very wrongly, Stefan gently shook Elena's arm. When she looked up at him, he was holding back a chuckle and pointing at his older brother. Damon had an awed look on his face and Elena noted that a couple of tears wound their way down his pale cheeks. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing; Damon was crying at a children's movie?

When the end credits came on, Elena switched the TV off and gave her popcorn bowl to Stefan. "Did you enjoy the film, Damon?" she asked as Stefan took their dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Damon shook his head, "it was really boring, Elena. You have appalling taste in films. Next time, let me choose what we watch."

"And this has _nothing _to do with the fact it made you cry?" Elena asked triumphantly.

Damon glared at her. "Absolutely none," he said, standing and striding in the direction of his room.

Elena had a feeling this was an event that she and Stefan would be laughing about for days. And if Damon was lucky, they wouldn't tell Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy as well.


End file.
